This invention relates to the field of hanger or support bearings. More specifically, it relates to the field of bearings for use in extremely abrasive environments as, for example, bearings utilized in systems for conveying particulate, such as steel shot, grit, sand, and the like. Many industrial situations require the use of abrasive-type particulate as, for example, the surface treatment of precision cast parts by shot blasting. Such systems require the use of abrasive recovery devices. Typically, such systems include screw feeds or conveyors which receive the abrasive and convey it to an elevator for return to the blasting wheel or similar device. Such auger or screw conveyors may often carry the abrasive a considerable distance and, accordingly, more than one section is frequently needed. Under these circumstances it is necessary to support the auger sections by means of a hanger bearing which transmits the shaft rotation from one section to the next and which also supports the section.
Because of the very severe conditions to which these bearings are subjected, commercially available hanger bearings are very short lived. Attempts to seal the bearings against the entry of abrasive have heretofore been unsuccessful and, accordingly, frequent replacement is the result.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a totally enclosed hanger bearing particularly designed for abrasive environments.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a permanently lubricated hanger bearing for use in abrasive environments.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hanger bearing capable of transmitting power from one section of an auger to the next while preventing entry of abrasive into the sealed bearing structure.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.